


Smooth Criminal

by killerweasel



Series: Smooth Criminal [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt helps Hannibal get cleaned up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth Criminal

Title: Smooth Criminal  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hannibal Chau, Fang, Raleigh Becket, Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 1,880  
Rating: R  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Newt helps Hannibal get cleaned up.

 

Newt was arguing with a group of people about who could be considered the best musician of all time when someone grabbed him by the arm and yanked him away. The drink he was holding sloshed on his shirt, making him swear loudly. "Rude much?"

"You will come with me now."

He blinked in surprise when he recognized the woman with the shaved head from Hannibal Chau's lair. "What? Why?"

"Hannibal is here." She tightened her grip on his arm. "You will help him."

"Hannibal's dead. I saw him get eaten. I was there." When he tried to get free, her other hand landed on his throat, squeezing just hard enough to get her point across. "Fine! Maybe he's not dead. You need to work on your people skills, Bald Chick."

She smacked him in the side of the head. "My name is Fang, you ass." Fang pulled him toward the door. "Come now."

"You want to explain to me what's going on, Fang?" Newt had to almost run to keep up with her pace. They were heading toward one of the back doors to the Shatterdome. Very few people knew about any of the other entrances, but it didn't really surprise him that one of Hannibal's people would know where it was.

"Hannibal is alive, but not well." She began to move faster and now Newt actually was running. "You will know what needs to be done."

There was a cab by the door. The driver waved his hands and got into a shouting match with Fang as Newt opened the cab's door. Hannibal's body slumped back, his head sticking out of the door. The man was unconscious and covered in various drying fluids.

"Damn, you're a mess." Newt turned to see if Fang was going to help him. The woman was gone. "Son of a bitch." The cab driver turned his anger on Newt, ranting and waving his arms. Newt shook his head. "Sorry, I don't speak Cantonese. Look, I'll be right back and then I'll get him out of your cab. Just hang on."

Newt sprinted back into building, stopping at a janitor closet to grab a couple pairs of gloves. He headed back to where the party was still raging, looking for someone who might give him a hand. He spotted Raleigh by the bar.

"Raleigh?" The taller man gave Newt a confused look. "I need your help right now. It's an emergency. Follow me." Newt took off, hoping Raleigh was following.

When he reached the cab, the driver looked even angrier than before. He shouted something in Cantonese Newt didn't understand, but probably had to do with the mess in the backseat of the cab or the smell of Kaiju innards. Newt slipped on the first pair of gloves and felt around in Hannibal's jacket pocket until he found a wallet. It was loaded with cash. He pulled a number of bills out, looked at the goop coating the backseat took out a few more. He handed the wad to the cab driver. The driver's eyebrows shot up, leading Newt to believe he'd probably given far too much, but if it made the man stop yelling, he was very cool with that.

"Newt, what's going on?" Raleigh came to a sliding stop next to Newt. He stared at the body in the cab. "What the hell happened to him and who is he?"

"That's Hannibal Chau. He's the guy that sells those Kaiju remedies among a bunch of things we shouldn't talk about." Newt passed the other pair of gloves to Raleigh. "Put those on. He must have cut himself out of the baby Kaiju after it ate him, though I'm very surprised that he's alive at all. We have to get him to the lab so I can get all the gore off in the chemical shower. He's lucky he has so many layers of clothing or he'd been in a world of pain right now. There's no way I can carry him myself."

"Shouldn't he be in a hospital?" After putting on the gloves, Raleigh grabbed Hannibal under the arms and pulled him out of the cab. Hannibal didn't even stir. "He could have internal injuries, Newt."

"He's the biggest black market dealer in Hong Kong, maybe even the biggest one this side of the planet. He probably has a ton of people who would like him to disappear. If he goes into a hospital, he might not come back out again." Newt lifted Hannibal's legs. "Once I get him cleaned up, I'll figure out what to do."

By the time they reached the lab, Newt's shoulders were aching and the sore muscles from his encounters with the Kaiju let him know just how unamused they were. Raleigh helped him get Hannibal's body under the nozzle of the chemical shower. Newt removed Raleigh's gloves and checked to make sure he didn't have any goop on his clothing.

"You're clean. Go back and enjoy the party." Newt gave him a small smile. "If you see Hermann while you're up there, let him know what happened. Thanks for the help, Raleigh."

"You should be enjoying the party too." He matched Newt's smile with one of his own. "We couldn't have done it without your information." Raleigh clapped Newt on the shoulder. "If you need any more help, come find me."

Newt waited until Raleigh left before rooting through the rest of Hannibal's pockets. He piled up what he found out of the range of the spray. Hannibal's dead cell joined balisong, the wallet from earlier, and a number of other little items. Biting his lip, Newt carefully removed Hannibal's glasses. The scar the length of Hannibal's eye made him wince. He wondered if the people responsible for the damage were still alive. Somehow he doubted it.

Hannibal groaned softly, causing Newt to freeze in place. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around wildly, muttering something Newt couldn't make out. Newt put a hand on Hannibal's shoulder. Hannibal grabbed his wrist hard enough to make his bones ache.

"Calm the fuck down, Hannibal." Newt was amazed at how calm his voice was. "Fang got you into a cab and had them bring you here. You're in my lab in the Shatterdome. You're safe. I'm going to get that ooze off your skin before you end up with permanent damage. Do you understand me?"

"Kid?" Hannibal's grip loosened slightly. "Everything hurts."

"I know." He tried to rock back on his heels, but Hannibal didn't let go of him. "This is what's going to happen. I'm going to turn on the chemical shower and rinse you down completely before we even attempt to take some of your clothes off. We both know what Kaiju guts can do to human skin. We'll keep going until you're clean. Okay?"

"Help me get to my feet." Hannibal grabbed Newt's outstretched hand and snarled in pain as he slowly stood up. "It has been one hell of a day."

"I totally agree." Newt leaned over and pulled the chain, activating the shower. The water slammed into them both with more pressure than he remembered. "You can lean on me if you want; I'm stronger than I look."

Hannibal braced himself on Newt's shoulder until he felt steady enough to stand on his own. "Did you take my shoe?" He began to shed clothing once Newt gave him the okay. "I remember asking about it before passing out."

"It's in my room." He probably should have stripped down before turning the shower on, but it was too late now. Newt's jacket, tie, and shirt quickly joined what was left of Hannibal's suit on the floor. "I was going to put it on the memorial they're building."

"Holy jeeze, kid. You have some impressive ink." Hannibal tilted his head, studying the Kaiju covering most of Newt's upper body. "How many years of work is that?"

Newt chuckled softly. "Every time a new Kaiju came through, I got another tattoo. Most artists refused to do them. I got chased out of at least six places before I found someone to do the first." He gave Hannibal a look. "I've got them everywhere."

Hannibal arched a brow. "Everywhere, huh?"

"Pretty much." He tilted his head back, letting the water wash over his face. Newt shook his head, sending water everywhere. "You feeling any better?"

"It isn't burning anymore. Probably going to need something for what was exposed when that thing ate me." Hannibal touched the back of his neck. "How many people know I'm here?" When Hannibal turned, Newt got a good look at the other man's back. Hannibal's symbol covered one shoulder and there was what looked like an old scar from a bullet wound under his ribs.

"Pretty much everyone is at the party celebrating the world not coming to an end. Fang knows. I'm not sure the cab driver had a clue who you were. He was pretty angry about the state of his cab. I gave him half of what you had in your wallet with the hope that he'd keep quiet." The wet material was driving him crazy, so Newt took his pants off. "One of the Jaeger pilots helped me get you down here. I didn't think sending you to the hospital would be a good idea."

"Thanks. You don't get where I am without making a few enemies." The water shut off and Hannibal shivered. "Where are the towels?"

"They're to your left, Mr. Chau." Hermann's voice came from the doorway and was just shy of being polite. He was holding a neatly folded pile of clothing. "Newton, did you really have to strip the two of you down to your underwear? You weren't the one eaten by a Kaiju." Judging by the look on Hermann's face, he remembered a few of Newt's thoughts about Hannibal from the Drift.

Newt grinned. "Probably not."

Hermann rolled his eyes as both Newt and Hannibal laughed. "I'll just leave these here." He set the clothing on the desk. "I'd ask you to behave yourself, Newton, but we both know that's an impossible thing." He shook his head as he left the lab.

"What was that about?" Hannibal wrapped a towel around his waist as he walked toward the front of the room.

"When we Drifted, he might have seen a few of my naughty thoughts about you." Newt dried his hair with the towel before running his fingers through it a few times.

"Naughty thoughts?" Hannibal looked Newt over. The smile on his face was pure predator and it sent a wonderful tingle down Newt's spine. "So, kid, do you have any ointment I could put on my skin back in your room? I might need some help rubbing it in."

"I think I have exactly what you need."


End file.
